


Our Unimposing Word

by primalrage



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chocolate Box Exchange, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Social Media, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Twitter, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primalrage/pseuds/primalrage
Summary: In Galar, two things happen on your tenth birthday - you are allowed to begin your life as a Pokemon trainer, and your soulmark appears on your wrist, revealing the first word that your soulmate will say to you when you meet.If only Raihan hadn't said something so stupid...
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 187
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Our Unimposing Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonBandit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBandit/gifts).



Raihan's name was called, and a deafening roar of cheers and applause followed. The producer gave Raihan his cue, rolling his fingers in a gesture to urge him on, and the gym leader swaggered out from backstage and into the blinding spotlights. Everyone rose to their feet to welcome him. It had been a while since Raihan was last in front of a live studio audience, so he basked in the positive energy, waving and blinking under the harsh lights. He blew a kiss to the nearest camera, which sparked several shrill cries from the crowd. Behind him, the producer was hissing for him to take his seat, but before Raihan did, he whipped out his Rotom phone, turned his back to the wild fans, and snapped a selfie, capturing as much of the rowdy room as he could over his shoulders.

Finally, Raihan crossed the stage and dropped into the armchair across from the host. _Mornings with Marguerite_ was the most watched talk-show on daytime television, although it wasn't really his vibe. It was more of a housewife kind of thing, but he got paid to be here, and, _really,_ who cares? As long as he was being showered in attention, it didn't matter if it was coming from middle-aged women or anyone else in the world. Marguerite fell into that age group herself, although a heavy application of cosmetics and some injections to the face kept her looking young and lovely. Her blond hair was fluffy and teased high, and her fingers, gripping a stack of cards to guide her interview questions, ended in long talons of hot-pink acrylic. She leaned across the space between them, offering Raihan her hand. Raihan shook it without ever taking his eyes off of the fans, who were only just beginning to settle back down in their seats.

This was all so routine for him. Even though the show might have had a different target audience, the questions were all pretty typical. She urged him to give recaps of his most recent battles. They discussed his new training programs, his sponsors, and his record number of social media followers ("Even more than Leon," he told her with a smug grin.) He was a natural at answering anything she threw at him in the coolest way possible, all while making his fans swoon with brilliant smiles and well-timed jokes.

"So Raihan, one thing you've always kept hidden from the world - your soulmark. Will you ever admit to us what it says?"

Raihan was a true professional; his smile never even faltered, despite how blindsided he was by the question. His eyes roamed the audience, and their astonished stares weighed down upon him, making it hard to breathe. It seemed that he could even feel the gazes of the viewers at home, watching him through their television screens. Of course people had asked him this before, but in those moments, usually one-on-one, it had been easy to brush the question off. There had never been so many people at the edges of their seats, aching for him to reveal that single word.

Most people did choose to keep their soulmark private if they hadn't met their soulmate before. The word that appeared on your wrist on your tenth birthday was the first word that your soul mate would speak to you, and if everyone knew it, then anyone meeting you for the first time could make that their first spoken word. Your life could get very confusing if you weren't careful with your soulmark. But Raihan's situation was different. He didn't hide his soulmark because he was waiting to meet his soulmate. No, Raihan knew exactly whom his soulmate was.

As a ten year old boy, about to open the doors to Turffield Gym, he had nearly been knocked over by the latest victor, whose exit had been so enthusiastic, and whose vision so distracted by the new badge in his palm, that he had failed to see Raihan at all until they were chest-to-chest. The stranger's excitement and drive had been so infectious that Raihan had been taken aback. The boy shifted his badge to his left palm and thrust out his right hand, which Raihan had to step back to shake.

" _Champion_ Leon!" the boy had said, putting extra emphasis on the first word, "That's what the whole world is going to call me one day, so you get to be the first person to start!"

Little Raihan's jaw had dropped. He had never imagined he might meet his soulmate there and then, but that word was newly on his wrist - the color of a birthmark, the skin just slightly raised. He was blown away, because most people didn't meet their soulmates until much later in life, but he was happy. Of course his soulmate would be another person on their Pokemon journey! And, despite how young he was, he understood perfectly in that moment that he and Leon would be pushing each other to improve for the rest of their lives. There was no better match for him in the world. He was, in the way unique to children, wholly and purely in love at first sight. It had nothing to do with attraction and everything to do with the unlimited possibilities.

In his shock and awe, Raihan had made the biggest mistake of his life. What he had then uttered would condemn him forever to unrequited pining.

"Hi."

The word left his mouth before he could swallow it back down, and he knew as soon as it squeaked out that he had ruined everything.

Like every child of Galar, Raihan had always daydreamed about the kinds of things he might say to greet strangers, so that the first spoken word would uniquely mark his soulmate as his own. It had to be the kind of thing where, once the person heard it, they would just know in an instant that this was the moment the soulmark on their wrist had been to prepare them for. It had to be something unusual but cool. Something that people didn't typically hear every day. His own mark, _Champion,_ had been a good one. In fact, he had been sure that it was a sign he would become the Pokemon Champion one day! As for what his soulmate's matching soulmark might say? With a rare name like Raihan, it would have been the perfect choice and easy to squeeze into conversation in a way that didn't sound like he was trying too hard, or maybe he could somehow start a sentence with the word _dragon_ , after his favorite type of Pokemon. Instead, despite all the practicing, in the moment that mattered he had said _hi_ \- so stupid and lame!

And so, of course, Leon had not known that Raihan was his soulmate, because Raihan was one of the perhaps thousands of people he would meet in his lifetime whose first word to him would be _hi._

Everything might have been resolved in an instant if Raihan had been wise enough to just show Leon his soulmark then and there, but, at only ten years old, he was so embarrassed that he sort of forgot to. He always blamed his embarrassment for the loss of their first Pokemon battle, too, which took place right then and there in front of Turffield Gym. As the years went on and their rivalry developed, it became harder and harder for Raihan to tell Leon the truth. He had found himself trapped in an agonizing lie that was easier to maintain than to face his own growing feelings.

Recalling that day and that mistake, Raihan clenched the armrests of his chair and swallowed. The bright lights made him so hot in his sweatshirt that he was perspiring in a way that he was sure looked unattractive. “Sure, I’ll tell you,” he said, and the audience responded with a new explosion of cheers. He imagined Leon in that moment, possibly laid out in his bed and watching the show on his Rotom phone. It doesn’t seem very probable; _Mornings with Marguerite_ is the last show Leon would watch. But maybe he made an exception because his rival was the guest that day? Would Leon recognize the word if Raihan were to say it? His teeth pinched his bottom lip, and he paused, squirming, until the crowd went quiet.

“No,” he said, letting a smile light up his handsome face, “I’ll show you.”

The room was still as he leaned forward; he could even hear the soft squeak of the shifting leather cushion beneath him and the buzz of harsh bulbs overhead. He rolled the wristband down over his palm and fingers. Then he raised his wrist to the camera.

* * *

Sue @creepydreepy1996 · 20m  
IT'S CHAMPION!!!1!!  
💬 2 ⤷ 1 ❤ 54

> Sirfetch'd Judges You @sirfetchdjudge · 16m  
> Replying to @creepydreepy1996  
> Cue everyone on the planet greeting @raihan with "Champion"  
> 💬 1 ⤷ ❤ 13
> 
> Hammerlock Hammertime @hammerz02 · 13m  
> Replying to @creepydreepy1996 and @sirfetchedjudge  
> IKR? Poor guy. Never should've said it  
> 💬 ⤷ ❤ 2

Destiny @raileo · 15m  
LOL! Y'all thought I was crazy ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌  
💬 7 ⤷ 5 ❤ 9

> Bri @luvdisclovedis · 12m  
> Replying to @raileo  
> GIRRRRRLLLLLLLL IKR? I feel like this is an appropriate time to drop my Raihan x Leon fic  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741756...  
> 💬 6 ⤷ ❤ 1
> 
> Lexxi Cole @raihangymshorts · 11m  
> Replying to @raileo and @luvdisclovedis  
> Um how does this prove anything about your imaginary ship?  
> 💬 5 ⤷ 2 ❤ 1
> 
> Destiny @raileo · 10m  
> Replying to @raihangymshorts  
> Are you serious? Leon says Champion more than anyone else in the world. Who else would it be?  
> 💬 4 ⤷ 1 ❤ 7
> 
> Sirfetch'd Judges You @sirfetchedjudge · 8m  
> Replying to @raileo and @ raihangymshorts  
> Literally anyone else on the planet who is now going to start every convo w Raihan by saying "Champion"  
> 💬 3 ⤷ ❤ 2
> 
> Lexxi Cole @raihangymshorts · 7m  
> Replying to @raileo and @sirfetchedjudge  
> Exactly. Anyone could be his soulmate now. He's totally ruined the integrity of his soulmark.  
> 💬 2 ⤷ ❤1
> 
> Lexxi Cole @raihangymshorts · 6m  
> Replying to @raileo and @sirfetchedjudge  
> But sure - keep telling yourself your Raihan x Leon fantasies are anything but creepy.  
> 💬 1 ⤷ ❤
> 
> Lulu @drifloongirl65 · 5m  
> Replying to @raileo and @raihangymshorts   
> LMAO says the person with the Axew fursona. Get off your high horse, hun.  
> 💬 ⤷ ❤ 4

Cal @forgottenTM · 10m  
I'm trying not to freak out or anything, but... CHAMPION???!?!? @raihan and @championleon - can we get some confirmation one way or another?  
💬 6 ⤷ 11 ❤ 206

> Ghost @gang_gar · 6m  
> Replying to @forgottenTM  
> Yes, please! I cant help but think how cute it would be. They've known each other since they were 10!  
> 💬 ⤷ ❤ 22
> 
> Anna Berry @sweetpechaberry · 4m  
> Replying to @forgottenTM  
> I can't find the link, but there's a post going around compiling all their pics together in the past year alone and there are t o n s   
> 💬 2 ⤷ ❤ 16
> 
> Chrome @5gymbadges · 3m  
> Replying to @forgottenTM and @sweetpechaberry  
> IDK if that means anything since @raihan posts so frequently  
> 💬 1 ⤷ ❤ 2
> 
> Cal @forgottenTM · 2m  
> Replying to @5gymbadges  
> That's why his silence rn seems so telling like why drop that bombshell and not followup with anything on his accounts?  
> 💬 ⤷ ❤ 4

BB @bigbadlycanroc · 8m  
tbh if @raihan came out of the closet it would be HUGE... so many of his fans are douchebags   
💬 1 ⤷ 1 ❤ 87

> Lulu @drifloongirl65 · 6m  
> Replying to @bigbadlycanroc  
> I would literally cry my boy @raihan deserves happily ever after with his himbo bf  
> 💬 ⤷ 1 ❤ 55

* * *

Raihan shoved his Rotom phone in his pocket. His social media accounts were blowing up, and he couldn't handle reading anymore. He let his cheek rest against the cool glass and stared out at the landscape that sped past the train window. It was early evening, although the sky was tenebrous with thick rolling thunderclouds, and lightning danced across the Wild Area. A herd of Wooloo huddled together in the tall grasses, and a few Dubwool grazing at the outskirts of the group lifted their great horned heads to watch the train. Raihan's eyes peeled away from them towards a trainer who cycled up a dirt path, racing towards the Motostoke gates to get out of the rain. He sighed. 

His secret was up. He had to face the consequences of what he had done on television today. 

He took the phone out once more, ignoring the notifications of thousands of users tagging him on social media, and he selected Leon from his contacts. 

"Hello, hello, my greatest rival!" 

Raihan grinned. Leon certainly didn't sound mad, or disgusted, or negative at all. In fact, Leon sounded exactly like he always did. "I thought you might hate me, Leon," he said.

"Hate you?" Leon asked, his voice losing its characteristic cheer, "Why would I hate you?"

Raihan thought, perhaps Leon hadn't been upset by the news? But then he dared to wonder - perhaps Leon hadn't seen the news at all? "You haven't been online, have you?" he asked, idly using his fingertip to draw swirls through the condensation on the window.

"I don't have the time for playing around like you do, Raihan! I have to train hard if i want to reclaim my title! The moment I become complacent with my work, it sends a message to hopeful champions around the world that they can become complacent with their dreams!" Leon chided him. 

Raihan's teeth clenched. There was still a chance for him to do this the correct way! "Leon, I really need to talk to you..."

"I'm all ears, Raihan!"

"Well, I mean that I need to talk to you in person," Raihan said, "As soon as possible."

Leon laughed. It was a lovely sound, and it made Raihan smile despite the predicament he found himself in. "Okay, Raihan! Well I'm at home training with Hop, but I can meet you in Hammerlock after the holidays!"

Raihan shook his head, "No, it needs to be sooner than that. Could I come to Postwick?"

"Always so impulsive, Raihan! Well, of course you can come!"

It was a strange miracle to Raihan, how Leon's excited invitation could lift all of the heavy stress off his shoulders. He loosened his grip on his phone, and for the first time since his television interview, he felt his lungs finally take in a full breath of air. "I'll text you my plans."

"See you soon~!"

* * *

Boom @ rillaboooom · 1h  
@raihan - do you know who?  
💬 142 ⤷ 2,246 ❤ 6,941

> Raihan @raihan · 1h  
> Replying to @rillaboooom  
> yeah  
> 💬 45k ⤷ 157k ❤ 428k
> 
> BB @bigbadlycanroc · 1h  
> Replying to @rillaboooom and @raihan  
> Do THEY know?  
> 💬 190 ⤷ 1,164 ❤ 5,064
> 
> Raihan @raihan · 57m  
> Replying to @rillaboooom and @bigbadlycanroc  
> No  
> 💬 62.5k ⤷ 207k ❤ 291k
> 
> Raihan Appreciation Bot @raihandsome · 55m  
> Replying to @rillaboooom and @bigbadlycanroc and @raihan  
> OMG THIS IS LIKE A ROMANCE MOVIE UNFOLDING. YOU HAVE TO TELL THEM. ARE YOU GOING TO TELL THEM?  
> 💬 76 ⤷ 663 ❤ 4,609
> 
> Raihan @raihan · 32m  
> Replying to @raihandsome  
>  ♡( ◡‿◡ )  
> 💬 101k ⤷ 534k ❤ 1.8M

* * *

Disembarking at Wedgehurst Station, Raihan had braced himself for the mob of fans and paparazzi, but the quiet little town was mostly asleep by the time he stepped foot there. It seemed that news of his arrival had not yet got around. Only a single pair were there to welcome him, two shapes huddled together on a bench outside the station's door. It was Hop, not Leon, who first leaped up to greet him. Raihan was disappointed to see his rival's little brother had tagged along - so much for getting a chance to make his confession to Leon in private. 

And then a terrible thought occurred to him; Leon might be oblivious to the online chaos, but surely Hop had seen something? Would Hop tell Leon? Raihan studied the boy's face, but if Hop knew, then he was doing a fantastic job of covering it up. As Hop talked his ear off about his day of training with Leon, it occurred to Raihan how much Hop reminded him of a younger version of himself. Like Raihan, Hop was the rival of a trainer with legendary talent, a trainer he could only dream of surpassing. He clasped a hand to Hop's shoulder. 

"Come on! Hop, Raihan!" Leon said, "Mum's waiting for us back at home!"

"Well, I was hoping to check in to my room here first, since it's kind of late..." Raihan muttered, waving vaguely over his shoulder in the direction of the inn. 

"Don't worry about that!" Leon laughed, and _damn_ that sound - Raihan felt like he could melt into twin puddles inside his sneakers - "You can sleep in my room!"

Raihan gulped. His ribs ached from where his heart threatened to burst out of his chest with the speed and force of its beating. Sharing a room with Leon? He could so perfectly imagine slipping under the covers beside his rival, whose back would be turned towards him, allowing him to bury his face in that unruly mane of thick indigo hair. Suddenly, Raihan became aware of how clear the skies were out here, so far from the larger cities. Every star overhead seemed to twinkle with such magical intensity. If only Hop hadn't come along! This moment, walking alone under those stars with Leon, it would have been a perfect time to tell him the truth. And then they'd have the privacy of Leon's room for themselves until morning... 

"Yeah!" Hop said, interrupting his fantasies, "Leon's going to sleep on an air mattress in my room! You'll have his room completely to yourself!"

Raihan's heart plummeted to his stomach, and the speedy change from bliss to disappointment made him nauseous. He was spared from having to respond - thankfully, because his mouth was dry and his tongue wouldn't obey him - because the brothers were already walking ahead, leading the way down Route 1. 

* * *

Anna Berry @sweetpechaberry · 1h  
if ur reading this please draw a picture of @championleon and @raihan with your eyes closed and show it to me in the comments   
💬 78 ⤷ 92 ❤ 232

> Kaitlyn @rotomtoaster · 4m  
> Replying to @sweetpechaberry   
> bless you for this thread  
> 💬 3 ⤷ ❤ 61
> 
> Nappymon @sleepysnorlaxx · 2m  
> Replying to @sweetpechaberry  
> I AM SOBBING i love how the only recognizable thing in any of these is Leon's glorious mane   
> 💬 2 ⤷ 1 ❤ 12

Raihan Appreciation Bot @raihandsome · 48m  
@raihan - do you love your soulmate?  
💬 21 ⤷ 218 ❤ 979

> Lexxi Cole @raihangymshorts · 29m  
> Replying to @raihandsome  
> ofc he does thats the whole point of a soulmate sweaty  
> 💬 1 ⤷ 1 ❤ 2
> 
> Raihan Appreciation Bot @raihandsome · 23m  
> Replying to @raihangymshorts  
> um no? plenty of people have platonic soul mates or prefer being single but ok  
> 💬 2 ⤷ 7 ❤ 51
> 
> Raihan @raihan · 17m  
> Replying to @raihandsome  
> i do  
> 💬 165 ⤷ 7,062 ❤ 35.9k

Destiny @raileo · 19m  
@raihan - DID YOU TELL HIM YET?  
💬 1 ⤷ 3 ❤ 59

> Sirfetch'd Judges You @sirfetchdjudge · 18m  
> Replying to @raileo  
> or her  
> 💬 ⤷ ❤ 2

Ryu @dragongymz · 15m  
I honestly feel really bad for @raihan rn. He did a really brave thing telling his fans the truth about his soulmark, and now everyone is trying to pressure him about it. We should sit back and let things happen naturally and support him!  
💬 1 ⤷ 5 ❤ 29

Cal @forgottenTM · 12m  
LRT happily ever after for @raihan  
💬 4 ⤷ 2 ❤ 86

* * *

A text came in, interrupting Raihan's browsing. _What are you smiling about?_ It was from Leon. Raihan glanced up from his Rotom phone and looked across the table to see his rival smirking at him over his glass of soda. Leon's and Hop's mother was trying to convince everyone to take a slice of cake for dessert, but they were all still stuffed full from the roast and potatoes she had made for dinner. Everyone was content and sleepy.

_I need to talk to you about something important. In private?_ Raihan texted him back. 

Leon didn't respond, but instead he pushed his chair out from the table and rose to his feet. "Mum, I'm going to get Raihan set up in my room," he announced.

"Thank you for dinner, ma'am," Raihan said to Leon's mother, and he followed Leon upstairs as she called after him that he was so polite and should come to visit more often. The thought made him smile. If things went according to plan, she would definitely be seeing a lot more of him for the rest of his and Leon's lives. 

He didn't know what to expect of Leon's room. His rival was scatterbrained at the best of times, so Raihan supposed he was bracing himself for the place to be trashed. It was such a pleasant surprise when Leon pushed open the door to reveal a room that was spotless. It was huge, with a lot of unoccupied space - most likely so that Leon could drag out his workout equipment in order to exercise. To his immediate left was a desk, although it was difficult to imagine Leon using it, and a bookshelf stuffed full of sports magazines. On every wall were displays of dozens and dozens of hats. Raihan recognized some of them. There was the hat that Leon had been wearing when they had met and had their first Pokemon battle, perched on top of the bookshelf. When Raihan had become a gym leader, Leon had come to challenge him wearing a hat that now hung from a hook above his bed. 

"Do you like my collection?" Leon asked with a grin, noticing that Raihan was studying all of the hats. 

"I remember a lot of them," Raihan explained. He crossed the room to the bed, a double, which seemed dwarfed by the size of the room. If he had so much space, he'd have a king-sized bed for sure! Then he raised a finger to gingerly touch one of the hats that hung on the wall above the headboard. On its brim was stitched the word "Champion" - the same word that was marked on his own wrist. He smiled to himself, tracing the lettering with his fingertip. 

The bed squeaked as Leon flopped down onto it, stirring Raihan from his thoughts. He was beaming up at Raihan, and Raihan saw that his eyes blazed like molten gold. "It's weird that you're here in my room," Leon said, "Kind of surreal. And you're so tall you make my furniture look tiny!"

"Yeah, it's very surreal." Raihan sat down on the edge of the bed at Leon's side. It wasn't a very comfortable bed; he imagined that it was probably the same one that Leon had slept on his whole life. No doubt that Leon had, many times, laid on this exact mattress and jerked off. The realization scrambled all of his thoughts and made his face burn. He inhaled through his nose, long and deep, trying to relax his racing mind, and he closed his eyes. It was now or never. His only comfort was the knowledge that, no matter what happened, he had thousands and thousands of fans who were cheering him on. He wished he could open his phone and take the time to read their messages of support one final time before continuing. "I like being here, Leon. I like spending time with you. I always have. Ever since the moment that we met. Do you remember that day, Leon? You had just won your first gym badge, and you nearly ran me over bursting out of the gym. Do you remember the first word that you said to me?"

He sat with his breath held, waiting to hear Leon's response. None came. Raihan opened his eyes.

Leon was asleep, face-down in his pillows. 

Raihan groaned. Of course it couldn't be that easy. Of course Leon had screwed his confession up! Just leave it to Leon! But despite his frustration, he smiled down at the sleeping form of his rival. Leon was breathing quietly, his back only barely raising and falling. His hair spread around him in purple waves. Raihan's heart swelled. He got up to turn off the lights and kick off his shoes. When he crawled into bed beside Leon, the other young man squirmed aside to make room for him. It was a very small bed. Raihan's limbs had nowhere to go but woven in with Leon's. That mess of hair was everywhere, and it smelled of Leon's sweat. Not in an unpleasant way, but in a rolling-about-in-the-grass-and-sunshine kind of way. Raihan let his face sink into that hair. This moment was everything he had ever wanted. 

In the darkness, Raihan took Leon's hand. His slumbering rival jerked at the touch, but then gave a soft sigh. To Raihan's ears, that sigh sounded almost blissful. It encouraged him on. He wiggled his fingers up under the fabric of Leon's wristband. A shiver shot up his arm when his fingertips grazed Leon's soulmark. He could only just feel the slightest raise of the letters on his skin. 

"Mmm... Rai..." 

The words, muttered by Leon, made Raihan's whole body tense up. Would this closeness bother him? Would he be embarrassed or feel violated? 

"Sorry, mate," Leon whispered, an eye opening a crack, "I didn't mean to doze off on you. I've been up since dawn training with Hop. Let's talk in the morning, though, okay?"

"Okay," Raihan agreed. It seemed like a great plan to him. If their conversation blew up some horrible way, at least he would always have the memory of this moment. "I like being close to you, Leon," he added, barely audible.

Leon rolled over to stare up at him in the darkness. They were so close that there was barely a foot of space between their faces. "They say to keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," he teased him.

"We aren't enemies, though," Raihan said. Surely Leon didn't see him that way? 

"No, but we're rivals," Leon explained, "It's kind of the same thing."

Raihan laughed softly. "You always call me your rival, but how can you still say that after all this time? I've never defeated you, not even once."

Leon grinned, his face seeming to light up the room even in the shadows. "But you've come close!" he said, "Besides, the fact that I'm undefeated hardly matters. You aren't my rival because you did or didn't beat me. You're my rival because you're the one who always pushes me to do better!"

Those words planted a terrible, wonderful ache in Raihan's chest. Leon's sentiments were the exact ones that Raihan had felt himself when they had first met. They were soulmates because they would always bring out the best in one another. Together, the world for them was filled with possibilities. He was glad for the darkness; his face was undoubtedly red from the mix of emotions. He leaned in, closing the gap between them, and let his lips touch Leon's. A spark of electricity started at his mouth and spread through him to his extremities. The ache in his heart grew and grew, until he was sure it would burst and just kill him. 

Leon smiled against his kiss. "You can take it off if you want," he said, his lips moving against Raihan's, who was devouring each expelled word with his opened mouth. 

Take it off? Take what off? Did Leon understand Raihan's agonizing sexual frustration? In fact, the mere suggestion of removing clothing was enough to cause uncomfortable stirring between his legs. 

"The wristband," Leon clarified, "If you want to see my soulmark, I mean."

Only then did Raihan realize he was still touching the soulmark on Leon's wrist. He tore his hand away and Leon laughed at him, but it turned into a massive yawn. Raihan caught the yawn, and they lay yawning there together, Leon's eyes brimming with sleepy tears. He closed his damp eyes, pushing his face into Raihan's chest. Raihan was a little disappointed that the kissing had ended there, that he hadn't thought to grab fistfuls of Leon's hair and kiss him deeper and harder, but only a little disappointed. Because this... This was wonderful. This was better than he had ever dreamed. Leon felt so small wrapped up in his long limbs. He began to drool into Raihan's shirt, but Raihan didn't mind. "I love you, Lee," he said, "I've loved you since the day we met." But of course Leon was already sleeping again, and Raihan's confession went unheard and unanswered.

* * *

Raihan Appreciation Bot @raihandsome · 6h  
@raihan has been suspiciously quiet since those last comments!!!!!!! FUCKKKKK  
💬 1 ⤷ 1 ❤ 8

> Alolan Meowth @alolanxmeowth · 3h  
> Replying to @raihandsome  
> I hope that doesn't mean anything bad... like a broken heart... T_T  
> 💬 ⤷ 1 ❤ 6

Actually a Ditto @ditto626 · 4h  
Raihan's most recent pic is on a train obviously but judging by what we see out the window I 100% believe he's heading to Wedgehurst. Here's my analysis - [1/17]  
💬 194 ⤷ 121 ❤ 642

> Cal @forgottenTM · 2h  
> Replying to @ditto626   
> Just saying... Wedgehurst is the closest train station to Postwick. Which is where Leon is rn................  
> 💬 8 ⤷ 22 ❤ 559

Sue @creepydreepy1996 · 2h  
If absolutely nothing else comes out of this situation, I'm still content with the flood of RaixLeo art this has sparked  
💬 9 ⤷ 19 ❤ 134

Bullet Seed @bullet_seeed · 18m  
Plot twist - it's all a stunt to promote @raihan and @championleon collab on a new protein drink or training video lmaoooooooooo  
💬 1 ⤷ ❤ 5

* * *

That last post frustrated Raihan, so he pushed his phone aside. It was late morning, and he was seated at the dining table again, being served a full breakfast by his rival's mother. He was still full from dinner, and the butterflies in his stomach would not settle down around Leon at all, so he could barely force himself to nibble on the toast. He had woken up in Leon's bed, completely alone. He supposed at some point in the night, Leon had wiggled out of his arms and gone to the air mattress in his brother's room. That had put Raihan in a bad mood, made only worse by Hop bouncing around all over him and their mother showering Raihan in food - it all meant that there was no way Raihan could possibly get a moment alone with Leon to talk about their soulmarks. He sat, pouting a little and pushing his eggs around his plate, in silence. Leon didn't seem to notice, and he shouted at Raihan his plans to drag him back to Wedgehurst and to introduce him to everyone at the Pokemon Research Center. Perfect. Exactly what Raihan wanted. 

But then Leon's mother spoke, and everything very suddenly got dramatically worse. 

"I got a phone call this morning from one of my friends who's a big fan of yours, Raihan," she said, "Apparently the whole region is gossiping about your soulmate. Why didn't you bring her with you, dear? We all would have loved to meet her."

"Your soulmate?" Leon asked, and Raihan noticed his voice had dropped to about a quarter of the volume he normally spoke at. 

"She watched you on _Mornings with Marguerite!_ She never misses an episode of that show anyway, but she about died when she saw you'd be the special guest. I've been trying to get Leon to go on there for years, but he hates doing television interviews with anyone. Says it's not his style. She told me that you showed everyone your soulmark right on television! Quite a shock! And now she says your name is trending on social media, and thousands of people online are guessing about who your soulmate might be! It's so exciting! I remember, when I met my husband, we -"

Leon shoved his chair away from the table, the legs squealing across the floor. His eyes blazed beneath furrowed brows as he studied the shocked faces staring up at him. Raihan pushed his own chair back, but before he could even rise to his feet, Leon had dashed away from the table, out the door. "What's gotten into that boy?" his mother asked, as Raihan rushed after him and out into the yard. Leon was storming ahead of him, past the garage, past the pond, but Raihan's longer legs and longer stride made it easy to catch up before he had made it beyond the hedges. He grabbed Leon's wrist, pulling him back to face him. 

"Why didn't you tell me you knew your soulmate?" Leon asked him, and Raihan was devastated by the look on his face. He'd never seen his rival look so sad and defeated. "Why did you kiss me last night if you knew?"

"Leon, I've been trying to tell you!" Raihan said, and he tore off his own wristband, throwing it into the dirt. He held up his wrist in Leon's face, showing him the soulmark written there. 

"Champion?" Leon read, his face transforming from grief to fury, "Talk about adding insult to injury!"

"Leon, you absolute _idiot_!" Raihan shouted at him, grabbing him by the shoulders, "Don't you remember the day we first met! Don't you remember what you said to me? And what I said to you?" 

Leon's face was fuming, the hardest and most hateful Raihan had ever seen him look, and it made his heart ache. But before his eyes, those features softened, and Leon's expression turned to awe. He slid his own wristband down off his palm, letting it fall to the grass. "It's me?" he asked, " _Me?_ "

"Yes!" Raihan cried, and he was so relieved for the weight to be lifted off of his chest, so relieved for the look of amazement on Leon's smiling face, that he thought he might die right there from overwhelming happiness, "It's _always_ been you."

There was an eruption of cheering and applause, but neither young man heard it. Leon flung his arms up around Raihan's broad shoulders, and Raihan leaned down to meet Leon's incoming lips, and they stood there, kissing, in the garden, completely unaware in their bliss of the dozen or so fans that were crowded on the perimeter of the property, snapping photos and live-streaming video and posting the conclusion onto social media so that the rest of the world could celebrate with them. 


End file.
